


Soft like the Rain

by ColonelSoapScum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 100 word prompts, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Tender, M/M, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSoapScum/pseuds/ColonelSoapScum
Summary: Ignis' day doesn't go as planned. Prompto wants to make it up to him.





	1. Traffic Light

**Author's Note:**

> My buddy [taketheblanket](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/pseuds/taketheblanket) gave me a few 100 word prompts to work with to get some writing juices flowing. I've never done something like this so it was a very nice challenge!
> 
> Enjoy some cute Promnis for the soul

“Hey, Iggy. Say cheese!”

The car was brought to a halt at the traffic light and Ignis turned to look at Prompto. He had snapped a picture.

“Why do you insist on taking pictures of me at the most inopportune times?”

Prompto grinned at the work of art on his camera.

“‘Cause it’s when you’re the most relaxed. When you’re doing something, you’re usually focused. And when you’re looking at me, you’re intently listening.”

Ignis hummed and turned his attention back to the road.

“I suppose that way you can preserve the best of me.”

“That’s my favorite part, Iggy.”


	2. Miscommunication

“That’s impossible. I wrote down Prompto’s Crownsguard meeting for today…” Ignis spoke into his phone, brows furrowed. He never got an appointment wrong.

Prompto sat beside him in the car, a worried expression on his face. He wanted to reach over and put his arm on Ignis’ leg for comfort.

“If I wrote it down then I… yes. Yes I understand.” Ignis shut the daily planner in his lap. He looked defeated. “My apologies.” he hung up the phone and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Hey, it’s not your fault, Iggy. Just some miscommunication, yeah?”

“Yeah.”


	3. Umbrella

“Drat. The weather report didn’t call for rain today.” Ignis looked at his gloved palm, watching droplets collect on the leather.

“Ah!... I forgot an umbrella!” Prompto pulled his vest up over his head. “My hair is gonna get wet…” He was mainly upset that their walk in the park was interrupted.

“Of course mine is in the trunk of my car.” Ignis sighed as the heavens opened up with a crack of thunder. The cherry on top of a wasted day. “Let us head back. I’ll take you home, Prompto.”

Prompto frowned, he didn’t like seeing Ignis being upset.


	4. Space Heater

“Thank you, Prompto, for the dry clothes. I don’t mean to intrude.”

“Iggy, it’s totally cool. I couldn’t let you go home sopping wet.”

They sat on couch pillows on the floor, next to an old space heater. Prompto wrapped a blanket around their shoulders, and snuggled next to him. 

“I’m sorry today didn’t go as planned. I know you had to change your schedule a lot for me.” Prompto whispered.

“It’s quite alright. I was with you, so I didn’t mind.” 

Ignis leaned his head on Prompto, kissing his wet hair softly.

They sat together for hours, fingers interlaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Maybe I'll do some of these in the future and for other ships~


End file.
